Mature Love
by Lion warrior
Summary: An old man accompanies our beloved Po and gives him some "Mature" advice.
1. Chapter 1

Mature Love

 **Don't own KFP**

* * *

The old goat cheerfully trundled through the countryside. Though old and his wife long gone, he was still happy all the same. Da was about 78 years of age and was getting to a clearing in the bamboo forest when he stumbled upon a massive pile of moaning and groaning wolves. "Oh my," said the goat in surprise, "Whatever happened to these men?" He saw the wolves were all the hooligan type. He saw their tents, still in fine order. But then he heard munching. Da looked around the pile and saw a sad looking panda eating away the wolves rations. "Oh! The Dragon Warrior," Da gasped in shock as he did his best to bow. Po barely registered the goat's presence. He kept munching away until Da came closer to him. "Hello?"

"Oh! Shoot! I'm sorry!" Po quickly fumbled to get up and bowed to the old goat.

"You're the Dragon Warrior?" Da asked. Po nodded. "Did you defeat all of these wolves?"

"Wolf bandits and yes. I did," Po sighed. "Had to make sure that they weren't doing anything wrong, you know. Hehe." Po saw the old goat seemed to know something. "What?"

"Why do you seem upset, Dragon Warrior. If you don't mind me asking."

"Whhhaaaat? What makes you think I'm upset," Po nervously said, rubbing the back of his head and darting his eyes away.

"Because my nieces and grandkids all have the same look when they're upset," Da kindly smiled. Po was caught by the old goat and sighed. Da struggled to sit down and started eating one of the pieces of bread that Po was munching on. "Sit. You and I have to go back to the Valley of Peace anyways. Might as well take a break." Po slowly nodded and sat down to eat with the man. "So... what troubles you?"

"Oh, I don't want to bother you with my problems, Mr..."

"Da. Just Da is fine," The goat smiled. Po gave a brief smile as he began eating again. "They have much better food at the palace. Why not eat there?"

"The other warriors would know that I'm upset. I want this to be private. As much as possible before I blabber off about what I'm going through and they start worrying about me... again." Po muttered.

"So... why come all the way here?"

"No one would care if I defeated a bunch of wolf bandits and took their food. They would think it was justice or something like that," Po sighed as he looked at his food before munching on it.

"Then what troubles you?"

"Girls."

"You're in love?"

"Was."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Da said sympathetically. "May I ask what happened?" Po sighed, recalling the events.

"I started hanging out with this panda girl that moved in. We had a lot in common and I started seeing her more than a friend. But... I started realizing she wasn't for me. She just... didn't want to be with me like that. As time went on, we just became acquaintances. I later learned that she had absolutely no interest for me outside of a friend. That's when I felt hurt." Po sighed again.

"But that wasn't the first," Po continued, "I met this gazelle that was cute and funny, but she never really cared to even know me, even though I was just trying to be friendly. Then there was this girl I was just trying to be friends, started liking her, then finally realized she was just not for me."

"Why was that the case for the last one?"

"I just realized that I was a hopeless romantic. With the last one, I thought I could control it, not have any kind of feelings or something. I didn't feel anything, but I noticed my actions said otherwise." Po explained, looking at his bread. "Now I just feel done with it all. Done with love and done with trying to find someone." He said, throwing the bread away. "I'm tired of finding people who aren't really interested in me when I'm interested in them. Even with people who I'm not interested in, I'm still open to them. But some of these girls won't open up to me for anything. I understand that not everything is public business, but... at least... Ugh, I don't know what's wrong with me."

"What did you call these people?" Da asked. Po looked at the old goat in confusion.

"Girls?"

"Yes, exactly that. It sounds that you are interested in girls."

"Yes, so?"

"What I hear is the complaints of a man," Da replied. Po was very confused. "When I first met my wife, she was interested in me but not I in her. Mentally, I was still very much a boy who didn't know what he needed even though I thought I knew what I wanted. After each humbling and desecrating experience, she was there to help me out of the dirt. After a while, I did mature to her level and finally saw her for who she was. My point is this: You're looking for women from females who are girls. They don't know what they want and aren't at your maturity level. That's not to say they're immature or bad, but they are not to your level of maturity. Take some advice from a man who's lived happily ever after with his late wife and do this: Be who you are to everyone and if they aren't interested, leave and move to the next one. That doesn't mean you look down at them, but know that they won't notice who you are. But for those who are interested, don't withhold yourself from them."

Po was speechless as the old man got up. "Well, I must be going, I hope that what I said to you will stick, Dragon Warrior." With that, the happy old man left the panda to himself.

* * *

Po idly walked into the Jade Palace late that night. "Po! Where have you been?" Monkey exclaimed. "We've been looking for you all day!"

"I'm... I'm sorry. I was busy with something else. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just you were gone for a while and we were starting to worry," Viper replied. Po gave a glad smile. They cared. Why was he trying to find something that he already had? Sure, it probably wasn't the kind that he wanted, but it was still there in its purest form. Friends. True friends.

"I'm sorry to worry you guys. I just... just went out to get something to eat," Po said in a goofy manner. The team groaned and laughed as they continued eating with Po. As the night went on, the rest of the Furious Five filed out, leaving Po in the kitchen so he could clean up. Po didn't mind. He had a lot to think about and he could use the room to think out loud. "Mm, maybe he's right. I have to start looking for something I want that's real."

"What may that be?"

"AHHH!" Po shouted, spinning around and seeing Tigress at the doorway. "Oh, it's just you," Po sighed, going back to the dishes.

"What were you talking about?" Tigress asked.

"Hehe, what is that saying about curiosity and the cat?" Po joked lightly.

"It slapped the smart-mouthed panda," Tigress grumbled. Po only smiled. "Are you okay, Po? You're not usually like this?" The panda crinkled his eyebrows. He stopped washing the dishes and gave her his full attention.

"What do you mean by that?" Po asked folding his arms.

"I mean to say you look like you've been through a lot in the last couple of hours. Like you've... grown. Maturity-wise," Tigress smirked, glancing at his belly. Po chuckled at the joke as he leaned against the counter.

"Yeah, I guess I've just stopped trying to do something that I know wouldn't happen," Po replied.

"Like what?"

"Hehe, I'll tell you some other time," Po sighed happily. Tigress rose her eyebrow but allowed the panda some privacy. She was about to leave when she looked back and saw Po staring at her aimlessly

"What?" She asked. Po took a moment to reply.

"Nothing, I just... you're very beautiful Tigress." He said honestly. Tigress's eyes widened, but she smiled.

"Thank you, Po." She replied, leaving the panda alone. Maybe the panda's mature love was closer than he thought.

 **The End**


	2. Mature Love too

Mature Love Too

* * *

Po sighed as he relaxed his back muscles more against the tree. With a smile on his face, he looked at the clear blue sky, reflecting on the past few months. He had been taking in all the sights and experiences with his friends. Not compliant with just letting life pass him by with the worry of looking for love all the time, he decided to dedicate most of his time to others. It was nice hearing and seeing more of his friends in different elements, especially Tigress. Naturally, though he couldn't really understand why, Po found himself more around Tigress than the others. Suddenly, his ear perked up as he heard something coming up the stairs. "Tigress?" The halted stepping noise confirmed it, and the panda rested back.

"You haven't always been able to hear me so well. Your skill is improving, Dragon Warrior," Tigress formally said. Po shrugged, patting the ground next him for her to sit.

"Why did you come looking for me?" Po asked as she sat down.

"Is that a problem?" She replied dodgily.

"Tigress," Po said in a lower tone.

"I... want to know. Why have you been... different the past few months?" She asked frankly. Po sighed, sitting up straight.

"I knew this would be coming up eventually," Po mumbled. "Well, I had a talk with a wise old guy and he taught me not to be worried over every single thing. Especially when it came to romantic love or stuff like that. So, in the meantime, I'm focusing on other stuff. Fighting bad guys, being awesome, hanging with you guys. It's the dream."

"Oh," Tigress simply replied, allowing a moment of silence to pass between them before asking, "What... exactly were you guys talking about... in regards to love?"

"Tigress, in the past few months, I've learned more about you than I could have in a year if I was still freaking about relationships, food, and my identity as Dragon Warrior. So I know for a fact that's not the question you want to ask. Why don't you just be direct with me?" Po said very bravely and honestly. Tigress stared at the panda was a slightly amazed face. She breathed heavily as she spoke.

"Po, it sounds as if you've given up on... that kind of love. I don't want you to do that. For a time, I did that and became miserably cold and distant. And almost dangerously ambitious. Please don't give up on that." Po chuckled.

"I'm not. I'm just not waking up constantly and wetting the bed about it," Po explained.

"You wet your bed about your crushes?" Tigress asked with a sly smirk.

"What?! No! I... Grrr, I wish you would stop doing that," Po muttered, seeing her mischievous look. "I'm just... being more real. Not worrying about some fantasy woman that may or may not show up. Sure I have the woman in mind, but in real life, that person could be completely different and yet still be my greatest companion."

"Hm," Tigress agreed. "You think a wife should be a companion?"

"A life-long one. Not my dream girl or my fantasy come alive. That all is a rotten dumpling," Po grumbled, waving his hand in the air, "I just want... a helpmate for life."

"Hm," Tigress hummed again. She was silent for a while.

"What about you? Have you... still given up on romantic love?" Po asked, turning his body to the side and looking at Tigress directly to his left. Tigress stared out into the distance, towards the sharp V of the mountains. Before she could answer, Po said, "Well if you have, you definitely shouldn't."

"Why?" Tigress asked.

"Tigress, love isn't something that makes you look weak or something. It's what makes you strong. And I know it doesn't look like it, but there are a lot of guys that are looking for a woman like you," Po said very excitedly. Tigress stared at the panda's smile and returned it with her own.

"Your optimism always astonishes me," She simply mentioned. Po chuckled as he relaxed against the tree again.

"Someone has to have it," Po returned. Tigress smiled wider as the sunset came to the horizon and slowly descended past the edge of the scenery.

"To be honest, this mature side of you is... comforting, but... I miss the quirky outlandish panda that is excited by everything," Tigress spoke truthfully.

"I have to grow up, Tigress. I'm still me, though," Po assured.

"I hope. I don't want you changing too much on me," Tigress said, standing up and starting to go downstairs.

"Would it be bad if I was changing for the better?" Po asked curiously.

"...No." Tigress slowly answered. Po smiled again.

"You don't have to worry, Tigress. I may change my character, but my personality won't. I'm still... me." Tigress smiled.

"I don't doubt that," she replied as she went down the stairs.

* * *

The tiger grumbled annoyed at the sun as it shown brightly through her room. This was the first time in a while that Tigress didn't want to go to training, but her willpower was greater than her sluggishness. Preparing herself and exiting her room, she smelled the sweet aroma of Po's cooking. She entered the room, smiling at the sight of Po telling a story of how he mistook an old turtle lady to be a vicious villain with food illustrations.

Suddenly, the thoughts of yesterday flooded back in her head. Tigress went to Master Shifu in the Hall of Heroes. The smell and smoke of the incense rose as the tiger bowed to the back of her master and father. "Master Tigress, what seems to be the problem?" Shifu asked, still meditating.

"Master, I want to ask a question."

"What is that?"

"Does love blind a warrior?" Shifu's eyes shot open as he turned his head to her. He stood up, examining his student more carefully.

"Why do you ask this?" Tigress was silent for a while before coming up with something.

"Master Shifu, Po has... changed in the recent months. He's become more mature and... wiser to an extent. When I asked why, he explained that he was focusing on more important things other than romantic love, such as friendships and family. But-"

"You want to know if he's forsaken love without him knowing?" Shifu guessed. Tigress nodded.

"And... for other... persons as well," She slowly mentioned. Shifu's eyebrow rose, but he stroked his chin.

"I don't think that Po has forsaken love. If anything he has more love now than ever," Shifu replied, confusing Tigress, "Often a warrior can become blinded to the feelings love has, but Po has figured out how not to repress the feelings but control and recognize them. To answer your question plainly Tigress... no, mature love does not blind a warrior, but the feelings of young love will."

"Thank you, Grand Master Shifu," Tigress bowed, about to leave.

"Tigress, honestly speaking. Why are you concerned about this issue... especially since it deals with Po?" Shifu asked. Tigress as silent for a moment.

"I wanted to make sure that he wasn't... disguising some kind of pain. Po cares a lot about others, but sometimes forgets about himself."

"Hmm. It's a good thing, then, that you're there to care for him. He needs that," Shifu said. Tigress bowed again and left the red panda to himself.

 **The End**


	3. Wait for Love

Wait for Love

* * *

The old worn panda dropped his sword beside him as he plopped down to the ground. He panted heavily. Creases decorated his face, age was getting to him. He looked over himself. No wounds or gashes, just tired. Po rested his back against the boulder as he looked at the battlefield and warriors he fought with today to win the victory. They were all celebrating and cheering while he went off to get some rest from the whole situation. Po took a small scrap of paper out of his pocket. It was a small portrait of Lei-Lei the little panda girl from the village that was fond of Tigress, Tigress, and Po all huddled together as one happy family. Po smiled as he sighed a breath of relief. "I'm coming home, guys. I'm coming home."

Suddenly, Po's head shook awake. He looked around. He was in his room. He had dreamt the whole thing. But while it was just a dream, it did carry a message with it. Po groaned as he got up from his bed. He had taken a nap for the day and now he had to see a certain tiger. Po knocked on Tigress's door. "Come in," She replied. Po slid the door open. Tigress didn't seem surprised to see him, but she didn't seem happy to see him either. "Dragon Warrior."

"Tigress," Po answered back. The two had gotten into an argument concerning Lei-Lei. The panda had shown some promising signs of becoming a Kung Fu fighter and while Tigress wanted to train her right away, Po was hesitant. In the process of arguing his case, he had mentioned that he "Didn't want Lei-Lei to grow up the way you did." This, of course, caused the tiger to get upset and the two hadn't spoken for three hours. "Master Tigress," Po said humbly, "Can we talk?"

"About?"

"Tigress," Po said more directly, "You know what I mean. Look, I didn't mean what I said."

"Then how exactly do you mean it?" Tigress asked, getting up from her mat and standing directly in front of him. Po sighed, almost fearful of telling the truth. "Well?"

"Tigress, I don't want Lei-Lei to go through the same stuff you did. While that hurt and pain may have made you stronger, I don't know if it will for her," Po explained. He could see she was still unsatisfied. "When I heard about your life here in the Jade Palace, I couldn't imagine being in the same situation and keeping my sanity. Fighting all day and night, training without ceasing, and all to try and get some kind of approval from Master Shifu would be tough for me," He explained honestly.

"I'm not going to overtrain her Po," Tigress growled in a low threatening tone.

"That's not what I'm getting at," Po said. He paused as he tried to get words out. "I don't want her to go through the pain you went through to get where you are. And I'm not talking about physical. I know for a fact that Lei-Lei wants to be like you in every way and you are more than an awesome person role-model after. I'm not worried she's going to become you. I'm worried about her going through the same trials as you did." It suddenly made sense to her. Po wasn't worried that Lei-Lei would become like Tigress. He was afraid that Lei-Lei would be too overwhelmed to think if she went through half of what Tigress went through. Po sighed again, looking at the floor. "More than anything, I wish I could take that hurt away from your memories." He whispered.

Now Tigress felt horrible. "Po, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I honestly did think you meant... you know."

"I know, but I never meant it like that. You're more than an awesome example to people. But most people don't know the price of... being hardcore," Po smiled. Tigress smiled. back.

"I know you're worried about Lei-Lei. But trust me when I say there's no possible way she's going to go through what I went through. And if she does, she won't be alone." Po sighed happily.

"I don't doubt that," Po replied, but he weakly smiled.

"Po, are you okay? You seem... worn out."

"Hmm? Oh, I had a dream where I was on a battlefield and I won and... I remember seeing a portrait of me, you, and Lei-Lei. Like one big happy family." Tigress's eyes widened. "Yeah, it was... new."

"Does it bother you?" Tigress asked. Po noted her closer stance to him. He looked dead in her eyes, which unconsciously made her shift them away from him.

"Tigress, may I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Do you...And you can take this any way you like... but do you love me?" Tigress's eyes widened as she stepped away from Po. The panda was silent for a solid minute before he continued, "I know it's a bad way of asking and it's definitely not the place to talk about it, but...I don't feel like I have to hide it anymore." He confessed honestly, "I... I care about you in a way that I don't care about the others. And when I'm thinking of people I... want to be with, you're the first to come to my mind. It doesn't matter if you don't see me in that light, though. I will still love you and I'll try my best to be there for you." Tigress was silent for what seemed to be forever. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Thank you, for understanding, Po. And I appreciate your honesty... and your affection towards me," Tigress replied. Po smiled. At least he got it off of his chest. As he turned to leave, however, he heard, "And I love you too." Before Po could turn around completely, Tigress ran up to him to hug him tightly. It would have been sweet... had Tigress eased her grip a bit.

"TIGRESS!" Po wheezed out. "AIR!"

"Oh! Sorry," Tigress apologized as Po chuckled nervously. Gently hugging him this time, Tigress smiled greatly as Po tenderly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. "Thank you, Po."

"You're welcome. But... for what exactly?" Po asked cluelessly.

"For... for growing up a bit. A lot of people do not want to grow, but you seemed to take it and run with it."

"See, I'm mature," Po said childishly. Tigress smiled as she hugged him tighter.

"Well, I'm glad we have this... _mature_ love for each other," Tigress said. Po lightly laughed.

"Me too."

Love is patient, love is kind. Love is not rushed, for it is like fine wine. Wait, I say, for love.

 **The End**


End file.
